Invader Zim : The Matrix Project
by Unknown Hate
Summary: Antics are up while Zim and Dib battle Ms. Bitters in a all-out Matrix war! Chpaters 1, 2, and 3 are up! (Used to be Invader Zim: Episode 1,000,000)
1. Chapter 1 : The begging

~~ This is my first fanfic so please don't be rough on me!! And if you guys leave reviews about how I could make it better I will as I move on!! Thank you. =P ~~  
  
It was in the middle of class, and Zim was mumbling something and writing down things on a sheet of paper. It looks like Zim was up to something again.  
  
I leaned over to him and whispered "What you are planning will never work....You have the configurations all wrong." Zim look at me like I was an idiot. He shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY PLANS YOU VILE HUMAN GRUB!!!" Ms. Bitters looked up from the geography book she was reading to the class, even though half of them were nearly asleep. She stared at Zim. "Class my I have your attention...." The bodies of my classmates barely even stirred. She grew angry. "CLASS!!!!" Every kid in the class jumped from their seats. "Would you please start throwing sharp objects at Zim?" The students opened the tops of their desks and they pulled out random sharp things. Knives, pencils, pins, spears, etc. Zim looked at them with fear "Now...Please...Uhm...Don't..." Then the class started chucking their sharp objects at Zim. They stuck him everywhere in his puny little body and he was left, laying on the floor, writhing in pain. All I could do is laugh.  
  
Then Ms. Bitters singled me out. "Now, everyone please throw rotten food- stuffs at Dib." The class did the same. They even pulled out some leftover sharp objects. I jumped onto Ms. Bitters' desk. They started throwing and I went into an all-out Matrix dodge.  
  
That's when Ms. Bitters walked over to a near class-mate and thrusted her arm into it's chest. It slowly took the form of another Ms. Bitters. I stared in shock.  
  
"NOOOOOO! I AM IN A CHEAP MATRIX PARODY!!!!" After Ms. Bitters had taken over the whole class, I dived out the class-room window, and I pulled out my double-uzi's from my leather jacket. I landed on my feet. Just then I heard a scream and then watched as Zim was thrown out at me. I jumped backwards, barely escaping. He landed face first into the concrete sidewalk. I cringed at the sight.  
  
"Uhm...Zim are you...okay?"  
  
All I heard was a mumble as a puddle of blood formed under his face.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
Just then, Zim popped up.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE CAUGHT ME!!"  
  
"It was kinda hard since they kinda THREW you at me."  
  
Zim stormed off.  
  
"Uhm...I Think we should team up to stop Ms. Bitters...Since she is the main bad guy in this thing...."  
  
Zim turned around and stared at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ta-daa! The first chapter....Hope you liked! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Escaping the hoarde

LOL I am making another this soon because I am really bored and it is a good way to kill time! And I am changing this to Third-Person because I got tired of writing in first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think I will actually team up with you? You REALLY are a nutcase..."  
  
"God Dammit Zim! Listen to me!!"  
  
Zim stared at Dib now.  
  
"We have to join forces! That is the only way we can stop Ms. Bitters...."  
  
"Fine! I am just going to help you, just so I can make sure the Earth is MIIIIIIINNNEEEEE!"  
  
Then Zim start laughing manically. All Dib did was stare. Then the doors of our school flew off their hinges and one decked Zim and sent him flying through the air and through a building. Dib just muttered one word...  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Then the army of Ms. Bitters started to storm out of the building. Dib whipped out his Uzi's and fired madly at the crowd of Ms. Bitters and a few of them went down but they continued walking towards him. Dib let them get to close. A punch came flying from the real Ms. Bitters, and he was sent flying through the windshield of a nearby car.  
  
Then Zim fell out of the building and hit the concrete hard. He slowly picked himself off the ground and when he was standing up, still kind of dazed, he looked down at the imprint of his body in the concrete. He looked at the crowd of Ms. Bitters' clones coming toward him.  
  
"Why....Me?.....I was ALREADY thrown out a window, hit with a door, sent flying through a building, fell out of said building and landed on my face." Zim whipped out a pair of Beretta's and started firing at the crowd and as he walked backwards, back towards the car Dib had been planted in. He look into through the window.  
  
"Earth scum, Are you alive?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Dib slowly fell out of the car and his big head hit the concrete. He was bleeding from his mouth and he look very battered.  
  
"How are we going to kill them, Dib?"  
  
All Dib did was cough up some more blood.  
  
"Ugh. That's disgusting...and now I have to baby-sit."  
  
Zim through Dib up onto his shoulder as he walked backwards, continuing to fire upon the crowd... Then he thought....Maybe I could just leave him!? I could finally take over the world without bother with him. He decision was final and as he cackled he through Dib into the crowd. As Zim turned around to run Dib was flung back at him and Dib's huge head rammed into Zim's back and they both went flying. Zim was laying on the floor, So pissed off that they used his trash as a weapon, when a rain-drop hit the ground next to his face. Zim stood up and looked into the air...and another one fell, and landed on his forehead. Zim started screaming as he started to get rained on. The steam from his body started to fill the air as he ran around in circles screaming his head off. Then he picked up Dib and held him over his head and ran for his house.  
  
He ran up the walk-way to his house, which was lined with lawn gnomes and as he ran in, he turned on his defense system and locked the door. Then he jumped down into his lab, where Dib and him would be safe....For now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that is numbah two! Please review and stufft....I will love you! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Gir to the rescue

Dib eyes started to slide open slowly, his vision still blurred. Once his eyes were fully open and his eyes-sight was normal, he realized Zim had his gun to Dib's face. Zim jumped up when he saw Dib wake up and hid his guns behind his back.  
  
"Uhm...Hello...There...Dib...."  
  
"You were going to shoot me, eh?"  
  
"Oh...Of course not..."  
  
Then Gir ran up to them. "Of course he was!" Gir shouted with glee. Gir had just had enormous amounts of candy, and a whole quart of coffee. Gir was practically bouncing off the walls and shouting stupid things like "Ihm gonna hug you and dance until a giant clam falls on my head!", or shouting "CHEESE WIZ!"  
  
"Well...Uhm...Dib I have to go.....Do...Research...yeah! Research.....So uhm....You get to watch Gir!" Then Zim ran away cackling evilly as he walked into his research center and locked the doors.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!!!" Dib started slamming his fists on the door. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN!!!! QUICK!! HE IS COMING TOWARDS ME!!!! AHHHHHHHH!" The screaming stopped as Gir dragged Dib away to play with him.  
  
Zim was thinking of a plan to destroy all these Ms. Bitters. There was no way they could fight them alone. It would take an army of soldiers just to kill one. They were trying to weed us out like we were a malfunctioning folder and they were Norton Anti-Virus. He knew since this was a Matrix parody, "The One" was out there somewhere....But they didn't know who it was. It could have been Dib... Zim thought.... It must be! And just to think....If I would have pulled that trigger he would have been dead and all would have been lost. Just then Zim heard a banging on the door upstairs... He left his Lab and walked up to the front door. He peeked through his eye space... They were here. The door then was knocked off its hinges and sent flying through the room into a wall with Zim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile...  
  
"NOO!" I DON'T WANNA PLAY THAT!!"  
  
"Pleeeaaaaassseee!?"  
  
"NO I AM NOT GONNA DRESS-UP IN DRAG BECAUSE YOU WANNA GET MARRIED!"  
  
"But but..."  
  
Just then....Gir's evil nature kicked in. His eyes turned red and so did all of his accents.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY, NOW!"  
  
After that all Dib could do was give in so he wouldn't get killed...  
  
"Aww you look so cute in a dress! You should do that more often!!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Just then they heard the loud crash upstairs.  
  
"It must be Zim!! He has gotta be hurt!!"  
  
Gir had another mood swing and his evil nature was to it's full extent...  
  
"You stay here, I will go check on him"  
  
Before Gir went upstairs he raided the guns cabinet and took every gun he could find. Then he threw on his black, leather overcoat, his black shades, and a pair of black boots. Then stormed off into the main room. Then Dib thought.....What if he's...."The One"!?!? 


End file.
